


got my heart right here

by alifeofourown



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes leaving reminders on Harry’s skin that he was there, that this was a thing that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got my heart right here

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Lora, happy birthday darling! Thanks to Dani for reading it through for me and apologies if it's terrible. I don't write stuff like this often.

Sometimes they sneak off during tour, hands clasped together as they run through the back passages of the venus that twist and twine to places that they’re not supposed to go, but they don’t care. It’s usually Harry dragging Zayn along, tugging him off to experience the entire building that they’re trapped in, but sometimes Zayn’s the one to initiate it, grabbing Harry away from Louis who’s trying to talk to him about this and that. Harry always goes along willingly, no matter how in depth the conversation is and Zayn flashes those eyes at Louis that promise that he’ll make it up to him later in ways that he knows the boy will like.  
  
They like to disappear, to hide in small spaces, pressed up against each other while Paul sends out a search party and stares the others down until they burst into laughter because it’s really not that hard to deduce that Harry and Zayn have run off by now. Most of the time when Paul comes and finds them, they both go through the misbehaving children/disappointed father routine, but sometimes Paul doesn’t come chasing after them.  
  
Sometimes he just lets them find their own way back before they’re actually needed.  
  
It’s during those times when they find that little nook where no one goes anywhere near and press each other into it, backs against walls and lips against skin. Zayn’s usually the one who’s backing Harry into a corner, pressing him against a surface and sneaking his way through the layers of clothing to mark the flesh beneath. He likes leaving reminders on Harry’s skin that he was there, that this was a thing that happened and it’s especially satisfying when the others find a mark and tease Harry relentlessly about it.  
  
He also enjoys the times when he makes something big enough to last for a nice chunk of time and Louis helps assist him, pressing into Harry’s skin whenever he can to let the bruise last. Zayn’s usually not a fan of sharing moments like those, but Louis knows that Zayn likes seeing his marks on Harry and it’s a silent agreement that as long as Louis doesn’t take him away, he can do as he pleases with the curly-haired boy.  
  
There’s those days, though, when Harry’s feeling bold. The days when Zayn’s moving to press Harry into their little nook of the day and Harry struggles, reverses them so that he’s treating Zayn for once. In the end, they both get what they’re looking for, but sometimes Harry’s insistent on showing some defiant sort of dominance that gets Zayn harder than anything else. He loves when Harry does this, when he gives everything to him but at his own pace rather than unravelling beneath Zayn’s lips and fingertips.  
  
Their current venue doesn’t leave them with much to work with. The entire place is crowded, busy with people rushing back and forth making last minute preparations for the concert and all Zayn wants to do is wrap himself around Harry and take the boy apart until he’s choking on air holding back shouts of Zayn’s name. He can’t manage to do that here because they’ve done their exploring for the day and there’s literally nowhere where they can disappear and be themselves for just a little while.  
  
It’s really killing Zayn a little and he can tell that Harry’s frustrated with the situation as well. It’s not often that they’re stuck like this but they seem to tune into each other surprisingly easily whenever they’re feeling needy, desperate and Zayn has to push Harry into one of the venue’s bathrooms for a quick handjob, rushed and silent that satisfies neither of them but at least makes it so that they’re not going out hard on stage.  
  
Their performance isn’t up to usual standards, although the fans can’t really tell, but the dynamic is off and Zayn catches more than a few worried glances from Liam and watches in a mood while Niall crawls all over Harry to try and get him to be his usual overly-cheerful self. It’s like someone’s taken their compatibility and knocked it slightly askew, just to the point that it’s uncomfortable for them but not for their stage presence. There’s more than enough for their legion of screaming teenage fans to go and blog about at the end of the night, but they don’t even make it off of the stage before Louis’s got arms around both of them and is demanding that they’re rooming together for the night.  
  
(That’s something that they never do. Their moments are reserved for the venues, not for afterwards. Outside of things like this there is nothing there.)  
  
Zayn finds that he’s not the one to initially protest. It’s Harry, who squeaks out statements about it all being fine and that they just need a good night’s sleep, but it’s obvious that Louis’s having none of it and he’s pushing them together before he catches Liam’s eye to make him go tell Paul the situation. Zayn doesn’t bother trying to move to stop him because that’s not something he’s even remotely interested in. Paul getting involved in their little...situation is something that’s never going to happen.  
  
“Just take the night,” Louis tells him once they’re making their way out to the tour bus. “Take him for the night, fuck him like you know you want to.”  
  
“It’s not the same,” Zayn replies and he doesn’t want to explain how their dynamic needs more than just sex. It’s not about the sex most of the time, but more about the buildup, the sneaking off, the finding of a space and the actions of pressing up each other and trying to disappear into their own tiny world. “It’s fine, Lou.”  
  
“Well Paul’s already set up the arrangements and he’s not going to change them a second time tonight,” Louis replies. “Just stick with it, Zayn. Fuck him into the mattress and leave enough marks for me to play with. You’ll both make a night of it.”  
  
The last sentence is enough to make Zayn know that Louis’s got more up his sleeve than just them sharing together. He doesn’t have to ask when a small bag is tucked into his pants pocket and Zayn’s pretty certain that there’s pills inside that bag that shouldn’t ever been anywhere near the five of them. “Paul’s going to kill you if he ever catches you with this,” Zayn comments and his fingers linger on Louis’s waist for a moment as he looks at him, their eyes locking before Louis grins at him.  
  
“Yeah, well don’t let him find out or I promise you’ll never get a treat from me again.” Louis plans an exaggerated kiss on Zayn’s cheek before he steps back, bounding off to interrupt whatever moment Liam and Niall are trying to have.  
  
Zayn wipes the kiss from his face before he steps over to Harry and he brushes his fingertips against the back of Harry’s neck before he leans in and whispers in his ear, “We can make a night of this, right?” and he doesn’t have to see the look on Harry’s face to know that he’s already planning out just how to do that.  
  
They’re silent as they walk through the hotel lobby, don’t say a word in the elevators despite the fact that Niall’s chatting enough for all of them to want to tell him to shut up. It’s been a long night and a stream of excited details about the next week of their tour isn’t something that any of them need right now. Zayn’s fingers curl slightly around Harry’s side as they make their way down the hall and he’s barely smiling as he feels Harry lean into his grip. He’s wondering if this is going to be a thing that he’s going to want all the time now, but he doubts it. Despite it all, they’re still not like this. Their relationship is more...delicate than the others’ and no amount of appropriate privacy to have sex is going to change that.  
  
“Louis got us party favours,” Zayn mentions once they’ve shut the door behind them and he reaches into his pocket, pulling out the baggy with the two pink pills inside. “Interested?”  
  
“When am I not?” Harry replies and he steps over to Zayn, taking the bag from him before he drops both pills into his hand and deposits them in his mouth. Zayn watches as Harry approaches him, hands finding their way onto Zayn’s shoulders before he leans in and catches the boy’s lips in his own. It’s a lazy, open-mouthed kiss and Zayn lets it happen for a moment before he feels the pill being tongued into his mouth. That’s when he breaks the kiss, pausing to swallow the pill before he brings his arms up to circle around Harry’s waist and kisses him again, holding him close as he tries to pretend that they’re in their tiny little spot.  
  
It’s nothing like their times at the venues, but Zayn’s starting to find that he doesn’t really mind. He’s not sure if he should chalk that up to Harry or to the pill that’s making his body feel strangely warm and making everything just a little bit brighter.  
  
Zayn takes his time undressing Harry, fingers tracing over every possible inch of the boy’s skin as he works his way through the layers, stripping them away until there’s nothing left and Harry’s exposed in the middle of the room. He sucks marks into his skin, bruising Harry just enough to remind him that he belongs to Zayn and no one else, that no matter how many people throw themselves at him he’s Zayn’s at the end of the night.  
  
He pauses somewhere along the way to undress himself as well but there’s no way that he plans on delving right into sex. This is a blessing, he realises somewhere along the way. They’ve got all night which means that Zayn can take his time, tracing his fingers around the boy’s soft curves and angular limbs, sucking at skin but particularly marked skin that’s branded with the ink of tattoos that everyone thinks are mistakes but aren’t even close. Zayn particularly enjoys when he make Harry squirm as he works extremely hard at trying to suck the ink out of Harry’s skin. He wonders what it’d taste like, the ink in his mouth, and Zayn tries until Harry whimpers pleas of more from him.  
  
Harry digs his nails into Zayn’s back somewhere during the whole process but Zayn doesn’t feel them. He’s lighter than air, floating like a cloud and he’s pretty sure that he’ll regret it in the morning when his back’s aching, lined with red streaks that might end up bleeding by the end of this. Harry’s writhing beneath him and Zayn can’t ignore the fact that he’s really tempted to see just how little he has to do before he can get Harry to come undone beneath him. He’s not even touching him in the way that Harry wants yet. His fingers have made their way over every part of the boy except for there and it’s driving the boy mad, clearly.  
  
Zayn can’t help the fact that he bursts into laughter as he trails his fingers down Harry’s stomach because the concept’s just so intensely funny to him and it feels like the laughter inside of him is going to explode. He doesn’t know that when he laughs it comes out broken, like freshly shattered glass. Harry’s staring up at him and Zayn’s laughing so hard that he can’t breathe and doesn’t stop until there’s lips on his, catching the laughter and taking it away from him, away from the room so that it can’t keep escaping. Harry kisses the laughter out of him and Zayn repays him by sucking his tongue into his mouth, twining them together and licking harder until he’s sure Harry’s lips will be swollen and red when they wake up in the morning.  
  
He breaks the kiss, slipping his way down Harry’s body, pressing light kisses and playful nips on his way down and he’s positioned on the edge of the bed as he stops in front of Harry’s cock. Zayn glances up at the boy, staring as he catches how beautiful Harry looks with his pupils blown and his lips kissed red, hair askew and body silently begging for Zayn to just finish him off.   
  
Zayn exhales slowly, warm breath ghosting over Harry and there’s a twisted grin on his face as Harry squirms, fingers tangling into the bedsheets before Zayn sticks his tongue out slowly. He licks his lips, covering them in a light coat of saliva before he trails his tongue up the boy’s length, causing Harry to stiffen and the way he says, “ _Zayn_ ,” brings a shudder of pleasure to the boy. He does it again for the reaction but stops teasing when Harry looks like he’s actually in pain from how turned on he is and takes him into his mouth.  
  
Beneath him, Harry swears and squirms and beg _Zayn, please_ as Zayn pins him down, strong hands on Harry’s thighs to keep him from choking him. He moves slowly, teasingly, tongue pressed flat against Harry as he moves his mouth up and down Harry’s cock, tasting the precome in the back of his throat already. Harry’s not going to be able to hold on for much longer, Zayn knows, so he does his best to make the rest of the moment the best he’s had. He sucks as hard as he can as he makes his way back up, tongue flitting over the head and Harry’s gasp unravels just as he does, coming with a strained moan into Zayn’s mouth.   
  
Zayn takes it, swallowing with the experience that he’s gained over the years and he licks Harry clean before he crawls back up to him and tries to ignore how fucking divine Harry looks when he’s all fucked out, body a mess of limbs extending wherever they can. He presses himself into Harry’s side and closes his eyes, not saying a word as he curls into Harry’s body and waits for a moment, two, until Harry’s hand is wrapped loosely around him, hand moving lazily as he tries to bring Zayn to orgasm.  
  
It doesn’t take long, especially not after all of that and Zayn’s already going crazy from the way that Harry reacted to him. He comes quickly, the liquid pooling over Harry’s stomach and Harry pulls his hand away as soon as Zayn’s done because he knows that’s what Zayn likes. Zayn watches with half-lidded eyes as Harry licks his hand clean and there’s a smile on his face as Harry obscenely sucks his fingers.  
  
He waits until Harry’s done before he shifts his body one more time, pressing his tongue lightly against Harry’s stomach as he licks himself off of Harry, the taste of sweat and come in his mouth when he’s done and he presses his nose into Harry’s stomach for just a moment before he crawls back up to him and kisses Harry one last time. The final kiss, as Zayn likes to call it; the one where it all ends and they’re done until next time. He’s already forgotten that they don’t have anywhere else to be, that they’ve got all night to spend here, wrapped up in each other’s arms until the sun pokes its way through their curtains.  
  
Harry remembers, and he turns his head just before Zayn can catch his lips. “This isn’t over,” he murmurs and Zayn’s silent as he shifts closer to Harry, tilting his head so he can kiss Harry. Again, the boy turns away. “We have all night, Zayn. We’ve got all night and then tomorrow morning. You aren’t kissing me goodbye.”  
  
“I know I’m not,” Zayn replies and he presses his palm to Harry’s stomach, rubbing gently before he nips at Harry’s neck. “I’m saying goodnight.” Harry stares at him, his eyes wide as he looks at Zayn and Zayn takes that moment to steal a kiss from Harry, just a short and simple one, but this one’s different. It’s not passion-filled, holding a reason to keep going. It’s soft and gentle like a proper kiss should be and Harry doesn’t even get a chance to react before he pulls away. “Goodnight, Harry,” he whispers as he curls up against him again, pressing his face into Harry’s shoulder to try and sleep.  
  
“Night,” Harry mumbles and Zayn’s pretty sure he might be almost asleep before Harry tacks on. “Oh, and Zayn? Tell Louis we don’t need his drugs next time. You’re a good enough high for me.”  
  
Zayn smiles into Harry’s skin and he’s pretty sure the boy can feel it as he falls asleep, wrapped up in his arms. All he needed to hear was that next time and Zayn now knows that Louis’s out of a roommate for good.


End file.
